The Beast's Beauty
by americanswede22
Summary: Ok, short chapter, but It's like 1 am and I am about to die... first chapter of many, It's a Hetalia Beauty and the beast crossover, Finland is Beauty, Sweden is The Beast ( . ) I got inspiration for this when reading other crossovers like this, BUT NONE WERE FINISHED! So, it is my duty to finish this fanfic for you! okay enough, I shall go die now. *collapses*
1. Chapter 1

Sunbeams shown through the small window of Tino's bedroom. He lived with his beloved father in a small cottage in an old, outdated town. Everyone knew each other, and the vibe was quite friendly. Today, like every other day, Tino's father was in the basement, even before his son awoke, working on his latest invention. It was a revolutionary, steam powered, wood chopping machine.

"Father, I'm off to town!" called the small young man after he fixed himself up. "That's fine Tino; just return soon, I need your help attaching this axe!" responded the almost elderly man from the 'dungeon' as he called it. "Of course, I'll be back by noon." said the smiling man as he walked out the door.

The town was awaking as Tino walked down the street. Some people were opening their shops, some were opening the shudders of their houses, and some still were just as lazy as could be and remained asleep. But still, nothing could compare to the feeling of belonging in this quaint town. Even those who had just moved to the town, which was rare, felt as though they had known everyone their whole life.

Just as he arrived at the local library, Tino heard a familiar voice coming from his favorite restaurant. "Ve~ Ludwig, where do I put this huge crate of potatoes?" chirped the ever friendly, pasta loving, Italian. "Uhh, just wherever you find a spot I guess." said a stern man with a thick German accent.

"Hey guys what's up?" said Tino, scaring the shoop out of the Italian making him take cover behind the tall blond. "Heh, heh, Hey Tino! You really got me there…ve~" whispered a still shaken up Feliciano. "Oh, did I? I'm _SO_ sorry!" teased Tino as he tried to stifle a laugh. Ludwig was having a hard time too, and it showed, his face a twisted in such a fashion that you thought he was going to be ill. "Stop teasing me!" pleaded Feliciano. Tino laughed and continued walking, leaving the Italian and the German to settle their differences alone.

He passed a dress shop as well, and it was owned by a man with the name of Feliks. Tino walked in confidently pretending to look at a particular dress with pink ruffles and sparkly sleeves. "Oh, Tino! I like, haven't seen you in, what is it now, three days? Oh, whatever, anyways, that dress you seem to be interested in is totally, like, one of my own designs!" remarked Feliks from somewhere behind the rack of dresses Tino was in front of.

"Yeah, I was gonna get it for my girlfriend." said a sarcastic Tino as he rolled his eyes. "OMG! Is she like, pretty? How long have you two been together? Is she like, _the_ one?" screeched an oblivious Feliks. Tino sighed. "I don't have a girlfriend Feliks, I was messing with you." Feliks looked rejected. "So you don't want the totally awesome dress?" he questioned. Tino just shook his head. "Bye Feliks!" and he walked out the door.


	2. ch 2

Walking through the door, Tino heard the familiar mumbling of the Japanese man that owned the library. "Hello Mr. Kiku!" chimed the small blonde as he strolled through the many shelves of the small place. "Hmm, History of Opera should go he- Tino? Hello Tino-san. I was expecting you today." said the friendly man as he rounded the corner looking for his best customer. The teen laughed as he hugged his book-loving friend. "Mr. Kiku, I'm here every day though, so saying you were expecting me, while true, is not as scary as it used to be!" The kind man looked a bit confused. "So, I am not as mysterious now?" Tino smiled. "Only as much as you want to be, Mr. Kiku."

The two talked for a while until Tino noticed the big grandfather clock on the wall. He gasped: "Eleven fifty?! I have to get going, I must help my father!" Just as he started to walk out the door, he remembered he was still holding the book he borrowed most often. "Mr. Kiku! Your book!" he yelled back. "Ah, just keep it. You seem to love it more than anyone else, Tino-san" responded the smiling man. Tino gave a quick thank-you started running across town so he wouldn't be late. Little did Tino know, as he hurried along, someone was secretly following him, watching his every move.

When he finally reached the door of his quaint little cottage, he was gasping for air. "Father, I'm here!" he breathed just as he walked through the door. As soon as he said that, a loud crash sounded from downstairs.

The blonde ran down the stairs. "Father! Are you alright?!" he coughed as he descended into a huge smoke cloud. "Darn coal. I knew I should've just made it a crank machine." grouched the older man as he plopped down on a wooden chair. Tino ran over to his parent and crouched to look him over. Father, what happened?!" he poked and prodded his poor Dad, making him all the more grouchy. "Stop that! I'm fine. It was just a small malfunction in the stove area." He said as he swatted his son away. "Father, don't be discouraged. I know you can do this. If anyone can, it's you." He smiled as he encouraged his father to continue working. "Do you really think so?" questioned the man as he slowly arose from his seat. "Pfft! Of course! You're my father, exceptional inventor, machine extraordinaire. I have faith that this will work out for us." said Tino, emphasizing the last part by hugging his father. And with that, the two worked together to finish the job.

~~~Author's note~~~

Oi! So sorry this took so long. I have a book report due by the end of the month, along with a project due next week.*insert depressed face here* Anyways, I would like to thank my first follower, LiNou-Lexmska! Thank you, I opened my e-mail today and found that I got my first follower! You were the push I needed to continue this story! Luv to all my readers, whether you follow or not :D


	3. Ch 3

"Well, that should do it! How'd you like to see this baby in action Tino?" said a much happier father to his only son. "Yeah! Let's get this thing going! Yelled Tino as he reached for the starting lever. Suddenly he stopped. "Well, go on Tino! Let's see how she works! Tino?" "How about we pull it together? After all, this was your idea!" Tino made a good point, and his father obliged. "On three, one, two, THREE!" They pulled the lever in sync, starting the machine. It whizzed and whirred, making all sorts of noises. The small blonde stood with his Father in awe. A piece of perfectly cut wood flew past them onto the floor. Than another, and another, until a neat pile formed just a hair away from where they were standing. "It works! Father it works!" Tino yelled to be heard over the loud gadget. "Well I'll be darned…" whispered the elder.

Soon they were dancing and singing and swinging each other around as the wood flew past them onto the floor. "I'm going to the fair tomorrow Tino! I'm gonna sell this thing and we're gonna be rich, rich Tino, RICH!" they both laughed and sang and danced some more. While they were busy being giddy and merry, Tino was being talked about by a man by the name of Ivan. Ivan Braginski.

~~~MEANWHILE IN TOWN~~~

"He's the one, Eduard. He is going to become one with me." Mewed a very tall man, wearing a long tan-ish trench coat. He actually looked very…nice? Well, he always had a creepy grin on his face and always wore a white scarf, even in the heat of summer, but you know, everyone has their ways. The smaller of the two, Eduard von Bock, had blond hair and looked puny standing next to his…uhm…master? Anyways, he pushed up his glasses nervously and looked up at the taller. "Of course he is… He is the uhm…prettiest of all the guys in town..." he squeaked. "That he is. And tomorrow, his loony father will be gone, giving me the perfect opportunity to get to know him better…if you know what I mean." The silver haired male smiled as he talked on and on about Tino. "Y-yeah…" Eduard looked down at the mention of one of his greatest friends being taken over by such a scary man. "Well, off you go to prepare the things that need to be prepared!" Ivan gave a small push to his most loved servant, making him almost fall over.

~~~Author's note~~~

Hello everyone! Here's chapter three! And yes, the stalker in the second chapter is Russia…big surprise right? I decided to make Estonia his servant/one-sided best friend/slave, because I just thought it kinda fit. Sorry for the short chapters, I don't have much time to write them, so for now this is the best I can do…

I Love you all and appreciate your support! Plus, now I know that if I fall off a cliff, I get a cool, green umbrella! (Inside joke, don't bother trying to get that)


	4. ch 4

Tino buzzed around the house preparing for a week alone. His father had already left, and he was a bit nervous. Now don't get him wrong, he had done this before, many times actually, but this time was different. This time, his father would be gone for a _week_ instead of a _weekend. _As he organized the ice box, Tino thought about how great it was going to be to see his father come home. He could imagine it down to the last detail, and everything would be perfect.

_There is a knock at the door. I run to see who it is. My father stands there holding a contract. He hands it to me. I read it. It says:_

**To ,**

**We have taken your machine into great consideration. We think this could be a new revolutionary devise that would make us a lot of money. Please consider selling us your invention and you will be paid greatly in return. You will be paid $1,000 dollars, plus 5% of every purchase.**

**We request an answer by next Tuesday.**

** Thank you, **

**_ STEAMPOWER INC_**_. _

_I am flabbergasted by your calmness. When I look up at you, you have tears in your eyes. "Oh, Papa!" I say as tears begin to make their way down my cheek. He smiles and we hug. Soon we are driving around our quaint little town in a beautiful blue and white carriage drawn by white horses wearing frilly bridles and fancy feathers on their heads. We wave at Feliks, Feliciano, Ludwig, and Mr. Kiku. They all wave back as we make our way back to our huge home. Our servants prepare us dinner and we eat like kings. It's perfect. Just the way it should be. And that's what I'm expecting when he returns._

Hearing a knock at the door, Tino snaps back into reality realizing he has spilled some salt on the floor. "Oh dear, now I must have bad luck!" he chuckled to himself as he made his way to the parlor. Barely after he got the door open, Tino saw a tall smiling man standing at his door. The man had big, purple-ish eyes, and silver-y hair. He wore a long tan trench coat, and smiled like a child. It was kinda creepy actually. _I really must have bad luck, it's the town creep. What's his name? Evan? Erving? _ "Hello Tino! My name is Ivan!" _Oh, Ivan, right. Wait…how does he know my name? _The man spoke with a thick Russian accent, but sounded harmless…kinda. "Oh, uhm hello!" Tino stuttered a little, he was not good with strangers. Ivan looked at Tino expectantly still grinning. "Oh! Please come in!" Tino opened the door wider and moved aside letting the taller man through. Ivan nodded at Tino as he closed the door slowly. "So what brings you to my quiet little cottage Ivan?" Tino smiled weakly as he gestured toward the couch, indicating for Ivan to sit. "I have come to make your dreams come true, da?" Tino's eyes widened as he stared at the taller. "M-my what?" he sounded like a mouse as he barely squeaked out those two words. "Your dreams. I am going to make them come true, da?" Ivan repeated himself, a bit slower this time, but still smiling. "O-oh. And how are you planning to do that?" Tino laughed nervously but felt no amusement. "You will become one with me da?" Ivan held out his arms and smiled, eyes closed. If he was drinking something, Tino would have coughed and spit it all over Ivan. But, instead he was speechless. Ivan, thinking he wasn't heard, repeated himself. "You will become one with me da?" Tino tilted his head slightly making Ivan smile wider. _He is so cute. I am so happy to make him mine. Look at him. He is so happy he does not even know what to say._ Tino watched as Ivan's eyes went glossy, indicating that he was daydreaming. _He's so creepy. What does 'become one with me' mean? Is it something bad? Oh wait…WAIT…OHHHHHH! _Tino's eyes grew even wider and he let out a small 'eep' noise that made Ivan return to reality. "You…you mean you want to marry me?!" Tino looked disgusted and wished that his Papa was here to protect him. "Da! Everything is set up outside. The priest, the music, the after party, the vodka,…" He went on and on numbering everything on his fingers. Tino wanted to disappear. He buried his face in his hands and wept.

Oh dear, what an ending…

This chapter took like…

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AY

too long. Sorry about that… I have been like really busy lately, but, I have a 3 day weekend ahead of me!

Y'all can expect 2 or even 3 more chapters this weekend!

I lubs all of you little…you…uhm…readers? No…kittens? No…sweeties? Uhm..thats not bad…for now, you guys are my sweeties! If you think that sucks, go ahead and recommend something else… well, until next time, seeya later sweeties!


	5. ch 5

Tino wept like a child letting out the occasional sniffle and sob. Ivan, thinking Tino was crying because he was happy, scooted closer, and wrapped his arms around the small teen. Tino let out a loud wail, but did not move. They stay there for a while, Tino scared out of his mind, and Ivan happier than an English man surrounded by flying bunnies. Finally, a knock at the door broke the terrible silence. "Oh! I'll get it!" Tino squirmed away from the tall man, and raced for the door. Anything to get him away from that creep. He opened the door slowly, and was relieved to see it was Ludwig, from the restaurant down the street. "Tino? Uhm…I don't know how to tell this to you, but… it's your father." Tino's heart sank. It had been only one day sense his father left, and what else but bad news could bring Ludwig to his door? "W-what about him?" His eye's grew big as he spoke, but he maintained his composure, because he did not want to cry in front of Ludwig. "Uh, well, we found this…" Ludwig stepped aside, revealing the Feliciano holding the reigns of an obviously shaken up horse. "I-is that…?" Tino's lip began to quiver. The German scratched the back of his head and looked very forlorn. "Ja, that's Krecoo…" Krecoo was the Vainamoinen's trusty horse, the one Tino's father had taken with him to town. "What happened?!" Tino all but collapsed into Ludwig's arms as these words came out. "We don't know… we are going to send a search party out tomorrow…" "Tomorrow?! What if he is lost? What if he is hurt? Why not today?" now, the teen gave in, and cried his eye's out as he grasped the elder's arm. Ludwig sighed as he supported the younger. "I cannot help it Tino… I'm sorry. This is what the city council suggested. I have no say…" Tino bawled harder, his shoulders shaking, and his hair covering his face.

After a while of awkwardly crying into another man's arms, Tino finally thanked Ludwig and Feliciano for their time, and turned to retreat into his home, only to bump into something. That something was someone, and it was Ivan. Tino completely forgot Ivan was even here, and wondered how long he stood there. "Oh…I'm sorry..." Tino hung his head and sniffled slightly. Ivan frowned at the thought of the one he loved being sad. "I will go tell the council to look now da?" Tino jumped, as if he expected Ivan to not say anything. "Oh… thank you?" Ivan smiled and walked out the wooden door leaving Tino standing there, astonished.

Tino was relived having Ivan gone, but he still kinda ached for company. But…wait…this was his chance…he could leave and look for his father on his own. Yes. That is what he was going to do. He spent the next hour preparing himself, packing, and eating. Finally, he walked outside, and retrieved Krecoo from his stall. "Well boy," Tino said as he patted Krecoo's shoulder, "This is it… here we go!" with that, he dug his heels into Krecoo's sides, causing him to canter at full blast down the street, making clip-clop noises as he went.


End file.
